villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kathryn Monroe
Kathryn Monroe is a major antagonist in the FOX TV series Gotham, serving as the overarching antagonist of Season 2 and one of the three secondary antagonists (alongside Oswald Cobblepot and Barbara Kean) of Season 3. Coming from one of the oldest families in Gotham, Kathryn is a mysterious woman who is a high-ranking member of the Court of Owls, a secret organization leading Gotham from the shadows. In the second season, she is portrayed by Kit Flanagan. In the third season, she is portrayed by Leslie Hendrix. History Past Kathryn's family is one of the oldest families in Gotham and was affiliated with the Court of Owls since its founding. Business with Strange Kathryn acts as a medium between the Court and Hugo Strange. After Strange (who has been tasked by the Court to find a way to achieve immortality) has not provided any useful information, he is contacted by Kathryn who is wearing an owl mask. Strange is visibly intimidated by the woman and tries to reason with her. Although Kathryn tells him that in the eyes of the court, Strange has failed his mission as he was not able to revive dead people with their memories intact, Strange tells her that just that day, he was able to bring back Fish Mooney who is still aware of her past life. Surprised, Kathryn gives Strange additional time after he tells her that he is likely able to repeat the process. However, as Strange is being investigated by Jim Gordon and Bruce Wayne, Kathryn orders Strange to move his subjects to another upstate facility and to destroy Indian Hill. She also tells him that both Gordon and Wayne need to die. However, the plan fails and Strange is instead arrested by the GCPD. Some of his revived patients, led by Fish Mooney, are able to escape into Gotham. Dealing with Bruce Months later, Kathryn is informed by a yet unknown Wayne Enterprises board member, that Bruce Wayne continues to investigate and has arrived at the company and accused the board of being influenced by the Court. Bruce threatens them that he has proof and will give it up to the media should the Court not step forward to meeting him. After Kathryn hears this, she hangs up the phone and sends the Talon to bring Bruce to her. Bruce is brought before Kathryn who removes her mask. Bruce recognizes Kathryn and claims that he knows her, he has seen her at events of Wayne Enterprises. Kathryn tells Bruce that her name is Kathryn and that she represents the group Bruce asked to speak with. Bruce asks Kathryn who exactly this group is, but Kathryn tells him that their name is not important. She then reminds Bruce of his threat to go public with what he knows about her organization. She demands to know how much Bruce knows but he reveals that he did not know anything certain until know. Bruce then tries to make a deal with Kathryn, attempting to ensure the safety of himself and his friends. Kathryn wants to know what Bruce is offering and shrugs off when Bruce mentions Wayne enterprises, claiming Bruce cannot offer her what she already possesses. Bruce tells her that he wasn't finished and tells her that in case of his death, every aspect and file of Wayne Enterprises would be searched and that the existence of Kathryn's group would thus become public. Kathryn claims that this indeed would be unfortunate, but that the group would weather the storm. Kathryn calls Bruce an extraordinary man but tells him that Bruce does not offer enough. Kathryn tells him that the court also requires that Bruce stops investigating her group's involvement in Wayne Enterprises and in his parent's murders and that any tiny attempt to do so would nullify their agreement. Although he is quite unhappy with this deal, Bruce agrees. Kathryn claims that she is content with their agreement and that Bruce will not see her again. Bruce is then again knocked unconscious by the Talon and returned to Wayne Manor. Days later, Kathryn meets the Indian Hill experiment who looks exactly like Bruce Wayne]]. She has her car stop next to him and rolls down the window, addressing him as Bruce Wayne. The boy tells her that he isn't Bruce Wayne but Kathryn replies that he could be. While she tells him that they have looked for him for a long time, the Talon sneaks up onto the boy and drives a syringe into his neck, rendering him unconscious. Further Business Kathryn is present at the Founder's Dinner at the mansion of current mayor Oswald Cobblepot. She has a brief conversation with Oswald, telling him that she comes from one of Gotham's oldest families and represents a group that 'controls'. She tells Oswald that her group has taken an interest in him and that they might contact him soon, before leaving the party. After Kathryn has left the party, Jervis Tetch and the Tweeds attack. After the threat is eliminated by the GCPD, Kathryn meets with a mysterious person and muses about how she got away just in time. The man asks her about her assessment of Cobblepot and Kathryn replies that her guts tell her that Cobblepot is still a criminal despite his reputation as Mayor of Gotham City. For reasons unknown, the Court sends assassins after the son of crime boss Carmine Falcone. However, the assassins fail and when Falcone finds out, he arranges a meeting with Kathryn and demands to know why the Court is attacking his son despite his loyalty. Kathryn refuses to give him any information, so an angry Falcone threatens Kathyrn, vowing to wage war against the Court if they try to harm his son again. However, Kathryn is unmoved by Falcone's threat, further explaining that Gotham is at the brink of chaos and that Falcone's son is safe as long as he proves loyal when called upon. During Jerome Valeska's episode of chaos, Kathryn discusses with Frank Gordon, another member of the Court. Kathryn claims that the Court might need to step in should the city further plunge into anarchy but Gordon tells her to wait, as he has faith in the GCPD and his nephew Jim Gordon. After the danger is banned, the two intend to continue with their plans. While Frank is supposed to recruit Jim for the Court's cause, Kathryn has the Bruce Wayne lookalike brought before her, revealing that he has been groomed to impersonate Bruce Wayne. After the lookalike manages to convince Kathryn that he can pose as Bruce Wayne, she informs Frank about their progress. Recruiting Jim Gordon After Frank's suicide, Kathryn eventually calls at Frank's flat in order to find out whether Frank has killed Gordon. It is Jim who picks up the phone. According to what Frank ordered him before his death, Jim reveals that he killed Frank, to which Kathryn replies that she understands. Jim proposes a meeting and Kathryn agrees, revealing that she had already sent a car to pick up Gordon. Gordon is delivered to the Court's headquarter where Kathryn demands to know whether Gordon holds the Court responsible for the death of his father. Gordon replies that Frank acted alone and Kathryn seems appeased. She claims that in that case, they can continue and reveals to Gordon that great things will happen in Gotham soon. However, she claims that Gordon must prove himself to the Court first, before he can be trusted with more information. She states that they will call upon him when the time is right and that the Court has already taken care of Frank's body. After her meeting with Gordon, Kathryn is called by the Bruce Wayne clone who asks for a meeting. Kathryn agrees and the clone reveals to her that his nosebleeds have started again. Kathryn has the clone examined by a doctor, who informs them that the clone will die because the creation process he resulted from was flawed. Kathryn does not hide this truth from the clone, who accepts his fate as the Court gave him purpose. The clone asks Kathryn whether he will die before Bruce returns to Gotham but Kathryn assures him that Bruce will be back long before that. The clone then claims that many people will die once Bruce returns. Kathryn confirms this but also states that the number of deaths will be immaterial to their greater goal. When the Riddler threatens to expose the Court in live television, Kathryn calls Gordon. She states that the Court cannot be exposed and reveals that this is Gordon's chance to prove himself. When Gordon protests and states that Nygma belongs in prison, Kathryn states that the choice is up to Gordon. However, she makes clear that if Gordon refuses, this conversation will be their last one. Gordon indeed manages to stop Nygma by promising to arrange a meeting between him and the Court. Nygma and Gordon drive towards a meeting point where Kathryn arrives in a limousine. Although Nygma is skeptical at first that Kathryn is part of the Court, claiming she could be an impostor set up by Gordon, Kathryn convinces him eventually. She tells Nygma to enter her car and all his questions will be answered. Nygma enters Kathryn's car and before the Court drives off with him, Kathryn approaches Gordon's car. She claims that Gordon made her proud and that he will be a true benefit to the Court. Gordon asks her what will happen to Nygma and Kathryn replies that they will surely find a purpose for a man with his intellect. However, Nygma is instead hung up in a cage in the headquarter of the Court. Tetch Virus After her meeting with Nygma, Kathryn orders for Nathaniel Barnes to be broken out of Arkham Asylum and to be delivered to the headquarter of the Court of Owls. Once Barnes has arrived, Kathryn welcomes him and remarks that the two of them finally have the opportunity to meet each other. Barnes asks Kathryn what she wants from him and she claims that both of them share the same goal, cleansing Gotham. Barnes tells her that in that case, she could release him and Barnes would do so. However, Kathryn replies that her plan for cleansing Gotham is on a far greater scale and that in order for the plan to work, they need the virus inside of him. She tells that her scientist has been instructed not to drain Barnes completely and to Barnes' horror, the scientist is revealed to be Professor Strange. In a meeting of the Court , Kathryn reveals to the leaders that all Court activities are suspended in order to focus completely on the preparation of their project. She tells the council that the leaders should hand in their "lists" for inspections if they haven't done so already. She then dismisses the council but Gordon manages to witness where Kathryn stores her mask. He later sneaks back into the room and investigates the mask for finger prints. After the council meeting, Kathryn heads back to the lab where Strange is experimenting on Barnes. After a short conversation about Fish Mooney, whom Strange successfully saved, Kathryn asks Strange whether he succeeded in what Kathryn asked of him. Strange tells her to look for herself. He leads her to another section where a test subject is imprisoned in a glass cube. Strange activates some buttons on the cube, which results in sprinklers bathing the man in the Tetch virus. As the man turns into a monster, a bemused Kathryn acknowledges that Strange indeed managed to weaponize the Tetch virus. House invaded From the fingerprints Gordon took from Kathryn's mask, Harvey Bullock is able to find out her last name and her address. Gordon then plans to break into Kathryn's house because Kathryn seems to be the only one who knows what the Court's weapon is. Jim actually breaks into Kathryn's house, where he eventually find a box with the Court's sign engraved in it. He find a Wayne Enterprises business card which contains a shipping number. However, the same moment Jim realizes that Kathryn is inside the house and that her butler is coming upstairs. Realizing he is trapped, Jim makes a plan. He openly reveals himself to Kathryn and acts as if he had just come to inform her about Oswald Cobblepot's return to Gotham. Kathryn coldly asks him if that is all and Jim, still trying to explain his presence, acts as if he is furious for being kept in the dark. He states that he wants a seat at the table of the Council and that he wants to know what the Council's plans are. Still, doubting Jim's reasons, Kathryn asks what will happen if Gordon does not like the plans but Gordon tells her to just try him. Kathryn then states that Gotham is being plagued by crime and corruption and that the city has already gotten accustomed to it. She states that in order to change the city, the Court will show the citizens their own, darkest selves. She then reveals that she will consider Gordon's demand for a seat in the council, but also orders him to leave her house at once. When Gordon leaves her house and enters his car, Kathryn coldly looks at him from the window. After Gordon, who has used the card he found at Kathryn's house to track down the lab where Strange is located, returns from his conversation with Strange, he is called by Kathryn who states that she had time to think about Gordon's demand. She tells him to meet her at an address but does not reveal more than that. When Gordon arrives, Kathryn tells him to hand over his gun and his phone. After Gordon has both handed over to a Talon, Kathryn beckons him to come closer. Gordon heads to the window where Kathryn is standing and realizes that they are looking onto a party of young socialites, whom Kathryn states believe they hold the power in Gotham. She then brings Gordon to a table, revealing that she had a bomb containing the Tetch virus brought with her. She claims that what will happen is only a test for the final cleansing and activates the bomb. She has one of her Talons bring the container down to the party and tells Gordon that he will watch as the bomb goes off. She states that from their position, Gordon will be safe from the blast but also adds that the Talon has instructions to execute Gordon on the spot should he attempt to intervene with the bomb going off in any way. The Shaman later calls Kathryn and informs her about the progress he has been making with Bruce. He reveals to Kathryn that he and Bruce will leave their location the very night and that they will be returning to Gotham. When Kathryn then heads to her desk, she notices the drawer Jim busted open and furiously slams it shut. Realizing that Gordon has deceived her from the start, Kathryn has Barnes brought to her and employs him to kill Gordon before he can threaten the Court. Death Barnes manages to capture Gordon and delivers him to Kathryn in an abandoned mansion outside of Gotham. Once Jim regains consciousness, he is confronted by Kathryn and Barnes, the former stating that Jim made a fool of her and must now pay for it. She states that it is a shame, as she had high hopes in Gordon and that he could have played a pivotal part in the Court's plans. When Gordon starts to speak, she coldly stops him, claiming that he should not insult her further by lying. She reveals that she knows that Gordon took her keycard and that. oddly enough, Strange did not mention Gordon's visit. Implying that she will deal with Strange as well, Kathryn then asks to whom Gordon spoke about the Court. Gordon, however, states that the Court killed his father and drove his uncle into suicide, claiming that the Court can go to hell. Gordon tries to convince Barnes to turn against Kathryn but Kathryn reveals that his attempts are fruitless. She tells Gordon that Barnes did not hunt him down because Kathryn asked him to, but because he and her both know that Gordon is an enemy of Gotham. She then takes her leave, leaving Jim in the hands of Gordon who has prepared a mock trial for his former friend. Gordon, however, manages to escape Barnes. He returns to the GCPD and intends to head to Kathryn's home immediately to arrest her before she learns of his escape. However, the GCPD task force headed there already and has already taken Kathryn into custody. She is brought into the police precinct where Gordon himself interrogates her. However, Kathryn acts as if she has no idea of any bomb, causing Gordon some frustration. When Gordon states that some other member of the Court will surely talk after the Court realizes their leader is behind bars. Kathryn laughs, claiming that Gordon truly has learned nothing if he, after all this time, believes that Kathryn is the leader of the Court of Owls. This shocks Gordon, who does not know what to reply. While Gordon is talking with Kathryn, Alfred, who is at the precinct to report Bruce's disappearance, learns that Kathryn is in custody. Furious, he storms into the room and demands to know where Bruce is. When Kathryn amusedly states that they cannot possibly be trying the "Good cop- Bad cop" routine on her, Alfred states that he is not a cop and rams a knife into her hand. Despite her immense pain, Kathryn does not reveal any information. Furthermore, the interrogation is compromised when Barnes storms the GCPD and wreaks absolute havoc, taking out all policemen in the main lobby with knockout gas. To escape the chaos, Bullock, Alfred and Jim walk into the main lobby with Kathryn as their hostage. Realizing that she is the key to finding Bruce, Jim orders Alfred and Bullock to walk out of the precinct with Kathryn, who in turn screams for Barnes to help her. Barnes, however, seems to be more focused on taking down Jim, Bullock and Alfred. He jumps at them from the rafters and attacks them, overpowering them all. When Kathryn furiously tells Barnes to stop with this nonsense and get her to safety instead, Barnes coldly states that it is not nonsense but justice and beheads Kathryn with one swift stroke of his axe-hand. Episode appearances Season 2 *''Wrath of the Villains: A Legion of Horribles'' *''Wrath of the Villains: Transference'' Season 3 *''Mad City: Better to Reign in Hell…'' *''Mad City: Burn the Witch'' *''Mad City: New Day Rising'' *''Mad City: Red Queen'' *''Mad City: Time Bomb'' *''Mad City: The Gentle Art of Making Enemies'' *''Heroes Rise: How the Riddler Got His Name'' *''Heroes Rise: These Delicate and Dark Obsessions'' *''Heroes Rise: The Primal Riddle'' *''Heroes Rise: Light The Wick'' *''Heroes Rise: All Will Be Judged'' Gallery Images KathrynMonroe.png CourtOfOwlsWoman.png|Kathryn contacts Strange CourtWoman.png|Kathryn talks to her Wayne Enterprises contact KathrynDoppelgänger.png|Kathryn approaches Bruce's doppelgänger KathrynOswald.png|Kathryn meets Oswald during the Founder's Party KathrynChair.png|Kathryn meets with Frank Gordon KathrynCallsGordon.png|Kathryn tells Gordon that Nygma must be stopped KathrynMeetsNygma.png|Kathryn meets Edward Nygma KathrynBarnes.png|Kathryn meets Nathaniel Barnes KathrynCourtHead.png|Kathryn addresses the Court KathrynBeheaded.png|Kathryn is beheaded by Barnes Videos Gotham 3X02 You Wanted To Talk The Executioner's trial of Jim Season 3 Ep. 19 GOTHAM Barnes Kills Kathryn Season 3 Ep. 19 GOTHAM 4K Trivia *In DC Comics, the Judge of Owls is the mysterious leader of the Court of Owls. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cult Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Gotham Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Elderly Category:Oppressors Category:Deal Makers Category:Blackmailers Category:Wealthy Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fanatics Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Mastermind Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mobsters Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Businessmen Category:Aristocrats Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed Category:Hypocrites Category:Pawns